


拽紧我的手·番外2 认错

by 0Stargazer_qile1109



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, 圆顺 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Stargazer_qile1109/pseuds/0Stargazer_qile1109
Summary: 拽紧我的手番外2小破车预备





	拽紧我的手·番外2 认错

当全圆佑慢慢打开酒柜，取出所有带了酒精度数的全取出来在桌上一字排开时，权顺荣就知道他再也逃不过去了。

距离那次行动已经隔了似乎很久，再想起来，只有呛鼻的尘埃和昏暗的滤镜下破败的废墟里回荡低哑的呼唤与情动。

但这话他们谁都不会说出口，有时候带上过于浓烈情感的事件片段，最好的处理方法是埋在心里的深处，某天某刻突然晃过眼前，才开始回忆思索。

所以权顺荣对全圆佑过了这么久，等自己早就好得活蹦乱跳什么事都没有了才来算这笔“舍生救人”的账，剩下的只有一丝复杂的无奈。

他深吸一口气，主动拎起一瓶烧酒打开，浓郁的刺激性香气染红了他的眼角。全圆佑无意识地舔了舔下唇，眯眼盯着小男友在他强烈的逼视下慢慢地灌了一口，随即脸上浮起了一层浅粉。  
他没想到他会如此主动，似乎这才是权顺荣在工作时的那种极富有个人色彩的强势。即使是认错，都带着一股让人欲罢不能的躁动。他笑了笑，接过去喝了一口。

不知道是谁先开始的。全圆佑只记得两人相隔的距离里空气愈发粘稠，似乎能供他们生存的不再是所谓的氧气，而是两人互相熟稔的气息和带动空气细微的颤动。四目相对，两人像扫尽了桌上所有的酒精，头脑涨裂得厉害。  
权顺荣先动了起来。  
他以极为缓慢的速度从懒人沙发上卡顿着歪了歪头，将视线移开落在了很远的某一点，似乎这样能让他混沌的六感恢复一些，重新找回行动的操纵权。  
两人的距离像两个陨石因引力不易察觉的靠拢，最后在寂静的空间撞出一片灿烂的残骸。

权顺荣觉得他们并不是在接吻。  
而是努力将对方碾碎，撒到空中的每一处角落，然后自己无论做任何事情都能感受到彼此之间的温度。他平时在众人面前的挡着玻璃面罩猝不及防地被粗暴的全圆佑扯下砸在空中看不到的墙上，发出支离破碎结构崩塌的呻吟。权顺荣几乎在刹那很轻地喘了一声，勾起了全圆佑眼里骤然绽放的烈火。  
简单的触碰已经无法令人满足，两人都体味到了一种焦灼的暴虐感，他们近乎将彼此揉印在了一起，只有大片的肌肤向靠拢向摩擦才能稍稍舒缓这种难耐。全圆佑手按在权顺荣凹陷的后腰，用力过猛带来的是牙齿磕绊在一起的麻痛，不约而同皱眉，口中细微的咸腥味随着舌尖扫过的上颚充斥在粘稠湿润的微小空间里，带出混杂着酒气的唾液，包裹着权顺荣的嘴角，为他泛着鲜红的嘴唇抹上一缕光泽。  
全圆佑感觉不到他的心跳，亦或是权顺荣的。他们夺食对方呼出的每一口水汽微热，挖掘任何一丝对方残留的氧气供自己继续掠占城池。他从不知道原来接吻都可以像在为生存一样相残相依，原始狂野。他抵住权顺荣布满汗水的额头，直接扯开在昏黄光线下充斥着色情暗示的白衬衫，就着力道将权顺荣放倒在沙发上，他直接舔舐滚动的喉结，轻轻噬咬，如品尝最诱人的糖果，要先仔仔细细地粘上自己的味道，才慢慢往下。  
他对当时的记忆鲜明得惨烈，在无尽灰色中慢慢延伸开来的红色吞噬了离他那么远的男子，空荡荡的心悸让他总是在之后的日子里的某一天某一晚上黯然失神。似乎只有更用力的亲吻，更加紧密的贴合，才能让他的不安稍稍衰减一些。他不断挑拨两人理智的命弦，快速却黏连地亲吻目光所及的每一处皮肤，将手插进权顺荣柔软的灰发里用力拽着往自己怀里搂。  
只是他没意识到，权顺荣性子里对情欲的强势因为他的挑逗盖过了他想让全圆佑舒适以认错的意识，使他不愿屈服于对更深欲望的求索，激起了强烈的较劲欲望。  
两人漫长的抚慰让权顺荣放下了一切需要考虑的事情，只有最直接的对感情的需求。他平息急促的喘息，在不断地纠缠中用力拧腰翻转位置，坐在了全圆佑要命的位置上。两人俱因骤然上升的温度晃了晃神。被汗水糊湿的视线有些朦胧，权顺荣微微勾起一侧嘴角，露出了带着凶劲的表情。  
我没有错。他的每个音字在辗转中拐着调从舌尖弹出来，落进全圆佑微红的耳朵里。后者难耐地调整错乱的呼吸，双手紧紧禁锢住身上人瘦劲的腰肢，摩挲着被风霜击打过的带着深色疤痕肌肤。那些是任务带来的勋章，每一处都比那些挂在展览里的画更加惊心动魄，轻易勾起心底再按捺不住的冲动。他预感到了什么，还未来得及做出反应，权顺荣直截了当地拽下他的眼镜，狠狠地向随便某处丢去，随即更加凶狠地俯下身啃咬刚刚依然泛肿的红唇。他察觉到全圆佑的手带着凉意慢慢往下，探进了饱胀的某处，皱眉变本加厉地还回去，他略过全圆佑悄悄抬起的腰直接拽松斯文败类的腰带，将裤子巧妙地卸下了下来，悬悬地挂在膝盖处。  
再来一次，我还会把你推出去。  
在下面那个总是很难受力。全圆佑不太看得清权顺荣的表情和周围的一切，稍稍有些不安地忍受了一会儿被压着的服务，很快开始躁动起来。权顺荣强硬地继续摁住，悄悄往前坐了一点压在全圆佑硬邦邦而线条鲜络的腰上，稍稍抬起泛软的身体将自己的裤子脱下来随便一丢，留下一条线条膨胀的黑色内裤。全圆佑，他低哼了一声扣住在他胸口肆意妄为的手，咬着牙克制住强烈的抗拒，就今晚……算我欠你。  
后者没来得及表示，很快感到腰部的热量和重量细细地碾磨他的皮肤，一股热流直冲头顶。你！  
权顺荣没再理他，他现在所有的意识都在控制自己忽略体内的异物感和阵阵隐秘的快感。他的腰不断轻颤，持续紧绷的线条被汗水染得发亮。扩张的过程漫长而煎熬，权顺荣试了几次预备的动作，都不敢就这么坐下去。两人都不好受地吸着气，全圆佑眼底猩红，隐忍的青筋在皮肤下若隐若现。这种滋味很不好受，让人想抛开所有顾忌直接抓狂。权顺荣自下而上咬住全圆佑的下唇碾磨啄咬，在感受到后者热烈的回应后干脆利落地躲开，在全圆佑失神的视线笼罩下再次贴拢，撩拨，再躲开。两人直至爆发的边际后，全圆佑不满地拿膝盖蹭了一下权顺荣的胯部，让后者成功地吸了一口气。两人对视着继续僵持，全圆佑不断找机会试图控制住权顺荣最敏感的部位。  
当权顺荣意识到再这样下去以两人强硬不妥协的气势可能无法结束这个漫长的认错后，他直接抓住全圆佑纤长的手放在自己的内裤上任他动作，随即开始为对掌控了身上人欲望节奏而兴奋的全圆佑回以相同频率的动作。全圆佑想起身，但权顺荣空出的手一直按在他的胸口，不许他抬起一分。被情欲折磨太久的意识变得格外迟缓。当全圆佑想破罐子破摔把权顺荣推翻时，他迟钝地感受到了慢慢坐向他下腹的压力，紧接着是一团温热静静地包裹住他的gui头，仍在逐渐向下。全圆佑整个人惊在了原地，一时没有了其他动作。这个刺激来的过于强烈，甚至感受不到舒服两字。只是男人对着他臣服的快感刺激他不自觉地抬了抬腰，随即搂住了脱力的权顺荣向后倒的身子。两手大汗。  
权顺荣主动交出的东西超越了数千年来男子一直要的无论自尊，心理落差还是道德的禁锢，主动承受了痛苦和精神上的屈服。全圆佑本能地紧紧搂着权顺荣的腰，两人针锋相对的情欲慢慢温和了下来。权顺荣卡在了中间这个不尴不尬的位子，一时间不知道该再做什么。全圆佑不太看得清楚一切，只好小声唤他，顺荣。  
这声呼唤带来的刺激太大，权顺荣感到大脑瞬间空了一瞬，一咬牙直接坐到了底部，接触到了全圆佑微微颤抖的热度。他决定在全圆佑反应过来之前先掌握主动权，便小心前后动了动自己酸涩的腰部。全圆佑大口吸气，在他眼中危险地眯起闪亮的眼睛。这种热度能直接摧毁他的所有理智和意识，全圆佑强硬地掐进权顺荣的腰里，随即大力往上一顶。  
艹！权顺荣脱口而出，直接被撞得往前伏趴在了全圆佑宽厚的怀里。后者效仿他之前咬住他的唇，用力吮吸，夺走了权顺荣全部的反抗力量。他报复似的一下一下慢慢往上捅，却越来越深，似乎要一直进到权顺荣的心里去。后者所有能给的回应只剩下不成声的咒骂，和断断续续的粗喘。当全圆佑终于在一次次变换的位置中撞到了某一点后，权顺荣猛地扬起头，变调地低喘了一口气，随即被迫接受全圆佑获得暗示后暴风雨般猛烈的攻势，搂着全圆佑的脖子被动地上下颠簸，交换彼此的唾液。全圆佑狠厉地掰着他的脸，胡乱地亲咬，他的手托着权顺荣再支撑不住的腰，另一只手悄悄上下撸动帮被痛苦和快感双重夹击的小顺荣慢慢抬头。权顺荣无助地摇着头，咬住唇感受到越来越撕裂的意志终于崩塌。当他视线一片白色时，权顺荣只剩下一个想法，全圆佑，你明天完蛋了。

当全圆佑睁开眼睛时，迎接他的是午后两点的阳光。他对昨天的记忆如他的近视一样模模糊糊，只记得自己在权顺荣第一次高潮后翻身把人压在地下继续顶弄，将还没回神的男子直接撞掉了所有的强装，只能拖着长音哭着无力地挠他，试图减轻一些承受不起的疯狂快感。他似乎拖着权顺荣做了三次，一次沙发一次墙边一次浴室里。墙边那次权顺荣已经没有什么力气维持动作，只是将修长的腿夹在旁边的衣架支手上，被他摁在微凉的墙上不断摩擦。敏感部位不断被冷热双重刺激，权顺荣叫得没有了声音，只剩下狼狈微弱的呼吸和从咽喉深处挤出的呻吟。  
如果你把你回味的表情再不收拾一下，自己出去找吃的吧。  
权顺荣对中午醒来时对着旁边睡得麻麻香的男子提不起一点脾气感到烦闷，冷着脸不客气地观赏美男穿衣图。被看的人淡定地理好衬衫领口，慢悠悠地戴上小男友递过来的眼镜。他恶劣地对着靠门的权顺荣耳朵吹了口气，扶了一把后者险些软掉的腰。  
我爱你。  
余音消散在后者不屑的“有病就去吃药”中，两人轻轻吻在一起，旁边是温柔的一泄金光。  
·TE

食用愉快♡


End file.
